


Phone call

by verona_thefirst



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: A.C.E's World Tour, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_thefirst/pseuds/verona_thefirst
Summary: Yuchan is in LA. Junyoung is in Korea. Their time zones and busy schedule makes it impossible for them to even share a call but— Yuchan has a plan to finally hear his boyfriend's voice.





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> after spending like HOURS reading Junchan fics I wanted to write some shameless smut smh  
> — i regret nothing bye—

It's around six o'clock in the morning when his alarm wakes him up.

At first, it's hard for Yuchan to clear up his mind and realize where he is.

_Los Ángeles. USA. The single room in the hotel they booked._

They had their concert in the city yesterday and now they have a couple of days left to rest, do some sightseeing and practice for their next performance in Seattle.

But if he has so much time to rest, why getting up this early?

Yuchan rubs his eyes and while sitting on the bed, he looks around and stretches his muscles. Then he smiles and gets closer to the little table on his left, to pick up his phone.

 _Junyoung_.

Yuchan looks at the time. Twenty past six. Junyoung told Yuchan to text him once he wakes up, that way he will be able to call him without waking him up unintentionally. So that's what he does. In just a couple of minutes, Junyoung texts him back with a smiling emoji, asking Yuchan to wait for him for ten minutes or so.

The boy lays in bed again, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to call him. He wants to hear his voice so so so much. It's been more than a month since the last time Yuchan has talked to Junyoung in person and although they text each other every single day, it's not the same. What's more, international calls are expensive and the unstable time zone Yuchan has been _in_ the last couple of days due to his world tour and Junyoung's busy activities in their home country makes it impossible for them to call each other. Their timing _sucks._

But that ends today.

For that very reason, the night before, Yuchan went to bed especially early. The other A.C.E members wanted to walk around the city at night, but Yuchan told them he was too tired after their concert so he wanted to stay at the hotel. This way, he also could ask Sehyoon to exchange their rooms just on this occasion so no one would bother him already sleeping once they came back since it was the single room.

While it’s true that he went to sleep early, the reason was _not_ because he was tired. He just wanted to wake up at six o'clock or so. After studying the situation, Yuchan knows that when it's seven a.m in LA, it's midnight in Korea. That way, at six o'clock it's not too early for him nor too late for Junyoung. Not to mention that this way he will be able to talk to his heart's content since he won't bother any of his other members.

It's perfect.

Ten minutes later, Yuchan's phone starts ringing and he answers it, quickly. When he finally hears his boyfriend's voice he feels butterflies in his stomach. He has missed that sweet voice so much.

" _Hello_?"

"Hi~" he says after bitting his lips because of how nervous he is right now. "How are you Jun."

" _Now that I get to hear you, I feel great,_ " Junyoung mutters and Yuchan feels like bitting his lips all over again. " _It's been so long_."

"True..."

" _What time is it there_?" Junyoung asks.

"It's around six thirty in the morning."

" _I see… it's so early. Don't tell me you're not sleeping as much as you should because of this. How long have you been awake?_ "

"For a short while," Yuchan scratches his head. "I went to sleep early too so don't worry."

" _Ok… I just. I couldn't be happier about being able to talk to you like this, but at the same time I don't like the idea of you not getting enough sleep, y'know_."

"Don't worry, since we planned this call I rested well last night," Yuchan explains in a calm manner. "And the others won't wake up until... ten o'clock or so, that means..."

" _You have time for me then_."

Yuchan smiles.

"I do."

They begin to talk about their recent activities. Junyoung's last visit to Japan with U-KISS and how much fun he's had today at the game dolympics. Yuchan explains what a great experience he's going through with this tour, talks about his concerts in South America and the way the international fans are so funny.

At some point, though, they start getting sappy and emotional because of how much they want to see each other. When they have activities with their own groups they can't be together for long and they're used to it by now, but being in different continents, with such different time zones. Not being able to call as much as they would like. It feels like they're so far away… and well. _They are_.

" _I miss you. I miss you so damn much_ ," Junyoung confesses while Yuchan gives a deep breath.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here with me right now."

" _..._ "

"Jun?"

" _You said you were on your own right_?"

"Yeah, I asked for the single room so I could talk to you freely."

" _I guess they still don't know about us_?"

"They don't. It's not like I don't trust them but I think it's better if only the two of us know about our relationship, for now."

Jun laughs. Not caring in the slightest.

" _Yeah. It's easier this way_."

"That's right."

" _Okay so... Let's go back to the topic. You said you're alone. And that you wish I was there with you_."

Yuchan narrows his eyes and smiles to himself, tossing and turning around in bed. Jun sure likes this _topic_.

"Yeah, of course. Don't you wish I was there with you too?"

" _There's nothing I'd like more_ ," he sighs. " _I'm exhausted since I've been working all day and the only thing I can think about is how much I want to kiss you. I'm gonna go crazy_."

Feeling rather embarrassed, Yuchan laughs a little. He feels so happy to hear that because it's the same for him but at the same time _ahhhhhhhh_ , he won't be able to ever get used to it.

"Me too. If I could teleport, even if it was only for an hour I would go there," he can hear Junyoung laughing too. "I would kiss you so much… and many other things too, of course."

" _Hey, you just woke up and you're already thinking about pervy stuff?_ "

"So what, I'm a healthy young man."

" _Did you have a wet dream or something_?" He jokes. Yuchan snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Not telling you."

" _Did I appear in your dream_?"

"Not _telling_ you," he repeats.

" _I'll take that as a yes_."

Yuchan keeps laughing again and again. He can't help himself, Junyoung is such an idiot. And he sure loves this idiot.

" _But I think I have the temporal solution to our_ — _let's say 'loneliness'_."

The boy puts one of his arms at the back of his head, comfortably.

"What do you mean?"

" _Why don't we… imagine that we have each other by our side. You know,_ " his voice sounds so seductive he's probably doing it on purpose. " _And have some 'fun'_."

"Jun— Are you saying... That you want to _do it_?"

Junyoung's answer is immediate.

" _Yeah. I mean, why not? A lot of long-distance couples do it all the time_."

"I don't know if I'll be able to, it sounds very embarrassing—"

" _It's a first time for me too. Let's just_ — _try? And if it gets too awkward or silly we stop and talk about, I don't know, emojis?_ "

At the emoji part Yuchan chuckles, he swears this man won't ever let him live.

"There's no way it won't get silly, you are the silly king himself."

" _Says the pot to the kettle_."

"Okay okay, let's try," he turns to his side and gets more comfortable in bed. "But how do we even start."

" _Hum_ — _I don't really know how it works at first, but... Maybe_ — _Imagine that I'm right in front of you_."

"I'm already doing that."

" _Ok, now... In what position are you right now? And by that I mean if you're looking at the ceiling. Or maybe you're on your side_? 

"I'm on my side."

" _Fine, then_ — _let's say… that instead of in front, I'm right behind you right now. Talking into your ear. Can you imagine it_?"

"That's easy, since you are actually talking into my ear through the phone."

Junyoung laughs.

" _Right? Keep getting into it_."

"Ok, now what, are you going to 'touch' me or anything?"

" _Going a little fast, aren't ya_?"

"There's no time to lose," Yuchan smiles and takes the pillow to hug it. Junyoung is _supposedly_ behind him and the thought alone is enough to make his body all excited.

" _Ok, if there's no time to lose, take off your shirt,_ " he pauses for a long while, like he's thinking about something. " _If you're wearing anything, that's it_."

"I don't sleep naked you silly."

" _I know, such a shame_."

"Pff—why are you like this."

After he takes off his shirt, Junyoung continues giving him orders. He first tells him to rub his own arm skin with his nails, as if it was Jun the one who's touching him. Then, he tells him to go to his torso in a very _sloooow_ way.

"It reminds me of how you usually touch me," Yuchan says after a while.

" _That's the idea… I guess you know what's coming next huh?_ "

"U–huh… this is going to get so weird."

" _It's not, remember, I'm the one touching you,_ " he reminds Yuchan as the young man keeps touching himself, still feeling a little awkward about it. " _And I am going to your chest, can you feel it?_ "

Yuchan caresses his own chest as his boyfriend is leading him and starts playing with his nipples, just as Junyoung has done to him so many times already. Stimulating them, he starts feeling hot and bothered as the sensations spread throughout his whole body and the pleasure builds slowly and gradually.

"Y—Yeah, I feel it. I _do_."

" _If course you do. You've always been really sensitive around that part of your body_ ," he says, as if he knows Yuchan's body like the back of his hand—well, and he probably does. " _Keep doing it, let me hear your voice,_ " he says, with a softly spoken voice that is already a turning on itself.

Yuchan opens his mouth, letting his lover hear all of his soft moans, his breathing and whimpers. Almost unconsciously, Yuchan's unoccupied hand starts reaching the lower part of his body. But he stops. He doesn't know how Junyoung is doing yet. So in order to find out, he tries to concentrate in the other young man's breathing through his phone.

He hears a low groan and a gulp, and then, he asks.

"Jun—and how— how are you feeling."

" _To tell you the truth,_ " he says in a deep husky voice. " _I'm pretty darn horny_."

Yuchan licks his lips. His hand already resting in his crotch. He fantasizes about his boyfriend being right there by his side. Naked and ready to fuck the hell out of him.

"Then why don't you give me more already. I need you," he begs with a craving voice. "I really need you—."

" _I will give you everything you long for, Chan. Just tell me what you want_."

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to touch me more" he is so damn turned on already. "And to make a mess outta me... I want…

" _Go on, don't stop…_ "

"I want you inside of me, Jun," not being able to stop himself anymore, he lowers his pants and starts jerking himself off. "If only you were here with me right now— ah— I..."

" _And if I could, I can assure you I would be right there,_ " Junyoung tells him. " _I would fuck you senseless. I'd jerk you off, blow you, lick your lips, your tongue..._ " for an instant, Yuchan thinks that Junyoung is probably touching himself too, and that thought alone manages to arouse him even more. "Anything just to hear your sweet voice screaming my name.

"Mmh—Jun, keep going.... please."

" _Listen and do exactly as I say Chan,_ " Junyoung suddenly says. " _Follow the steps. Lick your fingers and start touching yourself,_ back _there. Think about it as if it were me. Because trust me, that's exactly what I would be doing right now, I'd spread your beautiful legs to prepare you with my fingers just the way you like it_."

Yuchan thinks about it instantly. Junyoung's steady hands on the backs of his thighs, his long fingers, slick against his hole. Following his orders, Yuchan starts fingering himself. One hand still placed on his crotch and the other at his back.

"Ah— yeah, I'm touching myself right there," after a while he lets out a long and frustrated breath. It feels too different to his taste, Junyoung's hands are very different from his, it breaks his illusion. In the end, he whimpers and complains. "But it's not the same, Jun, I need your fingers."

" _Of course it's not the same. But I think it's not my fingers what you need._ "

"Mmh— _I_ …"

" _Isn't that right?_ "

"Y-yeah, it's true," he says, overwhelmed.

" _What do you need then?_ " Junyoung is not letting it go that easily.

"Y-your..."

" _My?_ "

"Your cock," he finally says in one last breath. "I need your cook inside of me.

" _That's right...and I swear to god that by now I would be fucking you_ hard _, so hard,_ " his voice is so magnetic it gives chills all over Yuchan's stomach. " _Thrusting into you, reaching your sweet spot again and again, slow and deep. Filling you up inside,_ " as Junyoung speaks, Yuchan fastens up his pace, his breathing picking up. " _Ah—Bet you would love that._ "

Chan gasps as he feels that building up inside, his climax slowly approaching.

"Yes, yes. I'd love it. I love everything you do, the way you move, your body, your voice. I love everything," he can see it, his body remembers it so well. The way Junyoung penetrates him with all his might, his length reaching _deep_ inside of him. The continuous back-and-forth, slow at first, harsh at the end, but so _so_ sweet no matter what. "Ah—! I… I love you. I love you so damn much."

" _Fuck—so do I. I can't wait to have you all to myself, I won't let you go for days Chan. I'll give you so much damn pleasure you won't be able to be apart from me for this long ever again_."

Yuchan's rushed movements send a rush of sensation throughout his body while he arches his back. His jaw clenches as his climax finally hits him. The boy pants as he hears Junyoung's low groan, finishing a little later than him. Then, he leans his head down against the pillow, but he realizes that after doing so, the phone is no longer by his ear's side, so his picks it up again. Breathing heavily, he waits for a few minutes, until Junyoung speaks again.

" _That was... hah— hot..._ "

"It was…I thought it would be awkward but... it felt great."

" _Damn! But I think the plan backfired. Now I miss you even more,_ " he says, sounding frustrated. " _I want to be with you so much_."

"Me too…"

" _I'm glad I'm busy because if I weren't I would just get into the next flight to USA. And God only knows what fans would think about that_."

"Yeah, that would be too obvious, but I'd love it, maybe I could hide you in my suitcase."

Both lovers start laughing just by imagining the whole spectacle. That would be a great way to appear in the American news.

" _If you ever have the chance again, call me at this hour, even if I'm sleeping I'll wake up for you. And who knows, we might be able to repeat this_."

"I thought you said it backfired?"

" _Well, yes,_ " he explains. " _I want to see you more now but… it was worth it anyway, don't you think?_ "

"Just wait until I come back to Korea, I'll give you the most mind-blowing sex you've ever had," he says, confident. "And some cuddles too, you've earned it."

" _That sounds very promising_."

Not long after this, they say goodbye to each other and Yuchan tries to clean up the place, since he doesn't want the other a.c.e members to find him with a stained duvet. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever.

When he finishes, he looks through the window and sighs.

He's having so much fun in this tour. It feels great, he loves the international fans, he loves sightseeing. He loves traveling around the world.

But he also loves his boyfriend very much. And he can't wait to see him in person again.

**Author's Note:**

> chan: all that i HAVE is all that you've GIVEN me


End file.
